


Situations

by HellenZass



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenZass/pseuds/HellenZass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The situations are irrelevant now/she loves the way that I tease/I love the way that she breathes." Bio 425 lab can get more than a little tedious and with the final project looming over their heads Ashlyn can't let 20 points go without an explanation and Tobin flounders to provide a believable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situations

“How did we get a 90 for lab last week, I swear Dr. O’Reilly is a real douchebag” Tobin’s lab partner grumbled looking over their lab notebook at the start of class.

It was completely reasonable for her to be glaring at the lab TA, she knew who was actually responsible for grading their in class work, it was completely reasonable for her to be upset at the TA for not giving her full credit on her lab notebook for the week prior for “failure to complete assignment on time.”

As far as she, and everyone else for that matter, was concerned the proposed finish time for lab that the registrar puts on the schedule is received as more of a suggestion than an actual rule. In every lab she had taken up to this point, which had regrettably been too many to count on both hands, finishing at 4:55 had never been imperative and it had never occurred to her that she may actually lose points for handing in her notebook at 5 O’clock. Sure Dr. O’Reilly had told them to be mindful of the clock, specially while they were working on their final projects, and it is a Friday lab that the professor doesn’t even attend most weeks claiming she’s got departmental meetings all afternoon, something which all the Biology students that had been in the program for more than a semester knew it really meant that all the Biology department professors would be getting together and finishing off  the keg of beer the ‘Science behind brewing’ class had made or testing the wine that the ecology kids brought back from their trip to Maine, she had never expected her TA to go by the exact grading rubric outlined for the lab. Like most she had assumed that the conduct grade was always an implied 10 points.

The worse part about the whole situation was that her and Ashlyn, her lab partner, had actually finished their research early last week and Ashlyn had left the notebook to Tobin so she could copy it down into their research files on the hard drive there.

“You have to talk to Alex, see if there’s anything she can do about it.” Ashlyn suggest and Tobin just turns up the heat on their hot plate.

“Dude come on, just turn on the charm and ask her to fudge the grade book, we have to get an A on this project.” Her lab partner says again once they’ve started injecting their control vials.

Ashlyn finally convinces her somewhere between the vacuum filtration and oblique illuminations of their phase five, but she doesn’t convince her as much as Tobin can’t think of a reasonable excuse that isn’t the truth. The truth that there wasn’t actually a mistake and Tobin had actually turned their assignment in five minutes late, and the truth that the whole reason that it had been late was their TA.

“Don’t forget to talk to her about it, see you in Organic on Monday nerd.” Were Ashlyn’s parting words as she once again left Tobin to her own devices, not that Tobin minded really it was something a monkey could do, as Dr. O’Reilly had put it, and it really was, just entering data from their lab, data that they had already predicted would occur anyway so it didn’t take much thought. But that had been were Tobin’s problem had started, the mindless typing left room for her mind to wander and with her TA hovering over her every few minutes, boy did it wander.

~

Ashlyn had high hopes for their research project, she had spent the better part of last semester anticipating what their big project would be, it was, as she’d put it her ticket to Penn State. Ashlyn, for whatever reason, was intent on getting her master’s degree 45 minutes away in State College. If the rumors were true, which Tobin suspected they were more than a little, Ashlyn’s freshmen advisor had gone to bigger and better things their Junior year to Penn State with some prestigious grant to continue her research, a tiny school in the middle of nowhere PA wasn’t the best place to be doing such specialized research anyway so it had been a no brainer, but the  rumor mill in their tiny college in god knows where Pennsylvania had something in the works of a forbidden love keeping Dr. Krieger there two years longer than she needed to be. And as fate would have it her lab partner and friend at this point, after their first freshmen lab they’d somehow wound up in every lab since together and felt obliged to stick to tradition, had what must have been an epiphany somewhere between their Inorganic lab and Biological systems lab and realized that her smarts alone wouldn’t get her into grad school, something Tobin hadn't even known was on her radar. Sure Ashlyn was more than qualified, the girl was brilliant, she just hadn’t gotten that drive vibe from her on first impression, Ashlyn was passionate about a lot of things, mostly the college’s women’s soccer team, but seemingly out of nowhere Ashlyn had found something to be passionate about in Biology, not so shockingly it had a lot to do with the specific kind of research her ex-advisor was leaving to pursue.  

The first time Ashlyn had mentioned going to State College for the weekend Tobin didn’t bat an eye, and as it would have it Ashlyn worked herself into the ground all week every week so she could go visit ‘Ali’ a friend she’d said originally but as the semester progressed it became very clear to Tobin that this girl Ashlyn was so spent on wasn’t just a friend. She’d had her suspicions she was going to see Dr. Krieger but they quickly dissolved when someone mentioned her full name was Dr. Alexandra Krieger. The night after their Physics practical, Ashlyn had invited Tobin over to blow off some steam and talk about their case study and after a few drinks Ashlyn had let it slip Ali was really Alex and finally eluded that this Ali might be her freshmen advisor. As far as Tobin was concerned if this girl in State College, be it Dr. Krieger or not, was encouraging Ashlyn to pursue her career and something she was passionate about she had not reason to judge her.

Tobin had her own Alex to worry about. It had started with a conversation about her lab partner’s somewhat eccentric obsession with musculoskeletal research and had branched into a conversation about their personal beliefs that had lead to Tobin’s theory that getting a PhD in Biology was just getting a certification to be a professional douchebag, but eventually every Friday night Tobin was the last to leave lab and Alex had moved her laptop over to Tobin and Ashlyn’s lab bench so they could laugh without disturbing the Chem students in the next lab over.

~

“You know you can take the goggles off, it’s just you and me in here” Alex smugly said to Tobin who had been too engrossed in her write up to notice she still had them on, she pulled them off and in a huff  “so you can make an exception for that.” she grumbled in response.

“Is that why you’ve been glaring at me all lab? Tobin I can’t give you special treatment just because I think you’re cute” Alex replied with a smirk.

“It’s not special treatment it wa- you think I’m cute?” Tobin finally catches on with a goofy smile on her face forgetting everything she was about to argue.

And just like the week before Alex leans over Tobin shoulder to whisper a lie about moving a box in the supply closet and just like last week Tobin dumbly nods her head shooting up when she notices Alex has already started making her way to the closet.

By the time Tobin remembers that her work still hasn’t been submitted, completed but not submitted, Alex has a firm grip on Tobin head between her legs and Tobin’s torn between wanting to hurry it up to submit on time and wanting to hear Alex’s labored breaths and quiet chants of ‘don’t stop’ and ‘right there’ so she settles for not rushing but not prolonging the inevitable either.

There’s no clock in the supply closet so she thinks she’s in the clear and she takes her time wiping her mouth and grinning smugly at Alex’s who is trying to catch her breath, when she finally opens her eyes she pulls Tobin in for a long kiss tasting herself on her tongue and as she pulls back breathless she whispers “It’s still late.”

~

“What the fuck again? I swear O’Reilly is out to get us. Did you talk to Alex last week?” Ashlyn furiously flips the lab notebook a second time looking for any indication as to why her work isn’t perfect like she’d known it was. “She said there’s nothing she can do about it, it’s only ten points Ash” Tobin replies not really paying attention, instead she is watching Alex and Dr. O'Reilly moving boxes from the supply closet with a smirk on her face.

“Twenty now, she is such a bitch” Ashlyn grumbles not really serious just upset she is being marked down for seemingly no reason.

“Yeah but she’s hot” Tobin says to which Ashlyn just nods in agreement taking a minute before starting to admire Alex’s back side as she bends over to lift a box that looks like it’s been mistreated, she’s already talking about phase 7 when Tobin tunes her back in never knowing the wiser about Tobin’s TA tryst.

But how is she supposed to explain to her lab partner that the reason the TA won't give them full credit was because that same TA had taken 5 minutes too long to come down from the orgasm you gave her over the stack of invertebrate zoology supplies that had been misplaced in the physiology storage room, a second time.

Sleeping with their TA had officially cost them 20 points, Ashlyn be damned, they better rock that final presentation to make up for it.

  
  



End file.
